


The Doctor Gets Drunk

by cobrien99



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adorable, Arguing, Cute, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobrien99/pseuds/cobrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hiatus is getting to me so I wrote some Doctor/Clara fluff. The doctor gets tipsy and he and Clara have a cute exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I just love them! Please comment and bookmark if you like it!

“That’s absurd!” The doctor shouted into Clara’s ear, his arm heavy around her small shoulders.  
Clara huffed, both from frustration and exhaustion. Sometimes she just didn’t know why she put up with him. She looked over at his creased brow and pouted lips. He was just so cute. Oh, that’s why I put up with him, she thought.  
“ Stop shouting love, you’re going to wake the neighbors,” Clara did her best to keep her voice calm and level. “It’s really not that absurd how smashed you are when you consider how much you drank.”  
The doctor spun around, pulling his right arm away from her to point in her face. His left hand came up to rest on his hip in a sassy gesture. “This is your fault,” he slurred, yet somehow managed to sound like an adamant child.  
Where did this go wrong? I should have cut him off when his dancing went from bad to atrocious. He was never a prima ballerina but at least he has rhythm. Usually. That’s it. “Oi! Don’t get fresh with me, spaceman!” Clara mirrored his posture and stuck her finger in his face. “ I didn’t even know you alien boys could get drunk! you should be thankful I’m here to take care of you. Let’s not forget I could’ve easily left you in the tube after the vomit incident.”  
The doctor took on the appearance of a scolded child. “Fine,” he muttered as he kicked at pebbles around his feet and tugged at his bowtie.  
“Come on,” Clara smiled, reassuring him she wasn’t mad, and pulled his arm back around her shoulder.  
Once they climbed the stairs to her loft she needed only to put him to bed.   
The doctor flopped onto the couch and Clara went to retrieve him some blankets. By the time she returned he was out cold. Clara sat at his feet and removed his shoes. She tucked him in as you would a young child. When he slept he did appear that way, innocent. It was strange for Clara seeing him so peaceful. Seeing him like that she could almost forget the way his eyes darkened when he thought no one was looking. he could never forget those he couldn’t save, those he lost and those he sacrificed.  
She couldn’t help returning the peaceful smile he wore at the moment. She kissed his forehead and stood up, walking to the light switch.  
“ Goodnight, chin,” she whispered as the room darkened.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this fluff needed another chapter, and perhaps more after that! I don't own the Clara and the Doctor. As always please comment and leave kudos if you like it! Please check out my other story, Patters, if you like supernatural. Thanks!

Chapter 2  
“ Rise and shine, Doctor dearest,” Clara chirped, shaking the Doctor awake.  
He wore a disgruntled expression as he rubbed his bleary eyes. Clara mumbled something about it “being no way to look at someone who’s fixing your breakfast,” and stalked off to the kitchen.  
“Oh dear, what happened?” The Doctor muttered as he rose slowly from Clara’s sofa.  
“You got absolutely smashed is what happened,” Clara replied, glancing back at the Doctor.  
“ Now why would I do that? I’ve never been one for drinking, I can’t say I see the appeal.”   
The Doctor walked over and stood by Clara, looking into the oven where two little souffles sat baking.  
“You seemed like one for drinking last night, Doctor.” Clara grimaced. “Contrary to popular belief, you aren’t exactly a happy drunk. Very argumentative and rude, if you ask me.” She gave him an amused look.  
“My apologies. Now tell me, did I have a banana daiquiri? I do love a good banana daiquiri.”   
He stared into Clara’s eyes as if the fate of the universe rested on what alcohol he consumed. And, perhaps, it did. You could never be too sure with the Doctor.  
“Yes, I do believe you had one or two,” Clara replied, biting her cheek to keep from laughing.  
“Good, good!’ The Doctor clapped his hands. “ I invented the banana daiquiri, you know. Quite a lovely drink, really.”  
“ Why am I not surprised. When exactly did you invent it?” Clara asked, unable to tell if he was joking.  
“ 18th century France, I believe at a party in Versailles. About a century too early, I’m afraid. Madame de Pompadour, what a woman!” He whistled and waggled his eyebrows.  
“Wow, Doctor, Madame de Pompadour? For a freaky spaceman with two hears, you sure get around!”   
Clara winked flirtatiously at the Doctor, causing him to blush. There was an awkward moment of silence as the Doctor glanced around the room.  
“So,” he clapped his hands once more, “shall we have those souffles now?’  
“Oh, no…. nonononononono…. They’ve been in there much too long!” Clara cried, just as thick smoke began issuing from the oven. She fanned at the smoke with a hand towel, coughing, before pulling the blackened pastries from the oven. “They’re ruined. Again.” She huffed.  
The Doctor cleared his throat from behind her. “Do you have any fish fingers? And custard?”  
“What?” Clara raised her eyebrows as she turned around and leaned against the counter, looking put off and defeated.  
“Oh just you wait!” The Doctor laughed and began rummaging through the cupboards. “Lucky day!” He grinned as he found the ingredients.

Clara sat at her little kitchen table, looking down skeptically at the meal before her.  
“ Go on, give it ago!” The Doctor encouraged. He sat across from her, watching expectantly. Clara couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes.  
I’m going to regret this, she thought. Slowly she dipped a fish finger into the custard and hesitantly took a bite.   
“Not bad,” she admitted, smiling.  
The Doctor’s face broke into a grin. He was glad Clara liked it. He wouldn’t share this treasured memory with just anyone. Because that is what fish fingers and custard was to him. A memory of times gone by and those dear to him, those he let down. Deep within his hearts he believed he was to blame. But Clara saved him. She was his light when the whole universe went dark and he loathed himself so much it hurt to breathe. Clara had pulled him back to his feet. She was his impossible girl.


End file.
